Ancient Grudge
by GuardianSoulBlade
Summary: Summary: AU. A much darker take on Romeo X Juliet. Romeo is not the idealistic young man; instead, he has taken after his father and murdered him to take the throne for himself. Hunting for the true identity of the Red Whirlwind, he will fall for the one he hates the most.


**Ancient Grudge**

Summary: AU. A much darker take on Romeo X Juliet. Romeo is not the idealistic young man; instead, he has taken after his father and murdered him to take the throne for himself. Hunting for the true identity of the Red Whirlwind, he will fall for the one he hates the most.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Romeo X Juliet is owned by Gonzo. Romeo and Juliet belongs to William Shakespeare and that is in public domain.

* * *

**Act I**

"Romeo! Villain! How could you betray and murder your own father!" Laertes Van De Montague asked as he shakily gasped for breath, staring down at the wound in his chest as the poisoned blade entered him.

"Did you not always tell me that if I were to cultivate ambition that fear and hate are the secret keys of men," Romeo sneered. "I have learned these lessons from you well, and I have put them to good use."

"But why?"

"You drove away my mother," Romeo told him. "I have never forgiven you for that. Besides, I don't want to wait around for you to die. I want it all for myself!"

Laertes stared at his son in horror. And the people thought _he _was a monster. But his son was far crueler, because he was crafty and clever and hid his true intentions from others. He could also play the part of a good kind gentleman when he needed to. At least Laertes didn't pretend to be anything when he had ruled Neo Verona with an iron fist.

Life was leaving him. Ironic to be killed by the son he had spawned and had become proud of for following in his footsteps.

"It seems that I have come to a very…fitting…end…"

Laertes Van DiMontague breathed his last and died.

Romeo looked down on him with disgust. "My father is dead. Good riddance."

The guards burst in, fearing there was an emergency. "My father was in an accident, I'm afraid he is dead."

Their eyes were wide with horror, but they didn't say a word.

"We will prepare a grand funeral for my father, requiescat in pace," he said quietly, although he didn't really mean it.

"Captain," Romeo looked at him. "In what manner did my late father search for this Red Whirlwind?"

"Well my Lord, we would always try to catch him whenever he makes an appearance."

"But you still haven't caught him, I see," Romeo smirked, looking thoughtful. "Let the people have their hero."

"What?" Cerimon asked in shock. "What do you mean?"

"Isn't it obvious? The people love the Red Whirlwind because he stands against the Montagues, and as long as we oppose him, they will cheer for him. They want a kind and benevolent ruler then I'll be what they want. Besides, I have no interest in the Red Whirlwind, I want the Capulet girl. As it stands, you can't find her either."

"We have been doing all we can't find her, it is as if she vanished into thin air."

"She hasn't, believe me, if she didn't my father would have given up the search and enjoyed the power he had, but he always searched for that girl. But I will succeed where my father failed! I _will_ find the Capulet girl, and I'll do it my way."

"But why make the rabble love you, my Lord? They are simple peasants," Cerimon asked.

"If the people love me then they will not rebel and I can continue my search for the Capulet girl, they will be convinced that the Capulets are evil villains and will give up any information concerning her if they believe that I am kind and benevolent."

"If I give the people what they want then the Red Whirlwind will believe that he is no longer needed and once he is out of the way, I will be able to find the Capulet girl."

"The Capulet girl!" Romeo snarled. "They're the reason my grandmother died, if they hadn't thrown her out when she was pregnant with my father, he would have had a good life as nobles, and he wouldn't have had to scheme and claw his way into the Montague family. I'm going to end her, once and for all!"

"Mercutio," Romeo called his friend and adviser.

"Yes, My Lord," he replied, stepping into view.

"Prepare my Father's funeral so that it will take place later this week; there is much we have to do," Romeo told him, walking out.

Mercutio followed him, unsure of what the young Prince Romeo Candore DiMontague was planning, and how he would capture the Capulet girl.

"You may go, Mercutio," Romeo told his advisor. Mercutio left without a word.

Romeo was alone, left to his thoughts. The Capulet girl, why was she still alive after all this time? Why could his father never find the girl? It was a conundrum to be sure, but he would find her, it wouldn't be too difficult, after all, there were many ways to hide yourself if you didn't want to be found.

_I wonder who she might be, this Capulet girl._ He'd never given her a thought before, but now that he was the Prince of Neo Verona he would have to take these "girl hunts" seriously, although he thought the blatant search was far too noticeable, there were ways of gathering information without it being obvious.

He'd seen portraits of the Capulets, hidden away from his Father's eyes, Romeo had always thought it was stupid to burn all the reminders of the Capulets, lest anyone in the Montague family actually forget what they looked like, he'd managed to hide away a few portraits of the Capulets, he secretly thought that they could have been good people, but all of the histories he had ever read about them said that they were evil and cruel.

Still, he was intrigued by the Capulet girl. His hatred of the Capulets was still strong, but he couldn't help but wonder what became of the girl. Searching for her would be a sporting game for him, he was positively bored, and this would help ease his loneliness a little, and if she were a worthy opponent, he would find this game highly entertaining.

* * *

Juliet rushed through the crowded streets of Neo Verona, making her way toward William's busy theatre. Could it be true? Prince Montague was dead? What did this mean for her; tomorrow would be her sixteenth birthday and Conrad had told her that she would learn the truth about why she was forced to dress as a boy for her entire life.

She had been planning to go out masquerading as the Red Whirlwind, a vigilante who stood for justice and fought against Prince Montague's guards, but she had heard that the "Capulet girl" hunts were being called off and that Lord Montague's funeral would take place later that week.

She found it all passing strange, that the evil Prince Leartes Montague would suddenly and unexpectedly die seemed out of place and suspicious. Still, she couldn't say for sure what exactly was going on. She'd heard that Laertes' successor, Lord Romeo Candore DiMontague was no better than his father. Still, Juliet was curious about him, would he actually care about the people of Neo Verona or would he behave as his father did and oppress the people?

Juliet had seen him once, a long time ago. She'd been very young and had grown accustomed to dressing as a boy and he had passed by her while he and his father Prince Montague were traveling to Mantua.

The boy she'd seen had looked like a good, kind boy, but she'd heard that he'd turned out to be much like his father, but his reputation was more notorious when it came to women and how he tended to use them and when he was done with them, throw them away like garbage.

Juliet frowned and headed into William's Theatre, the Old Globe, and saw him busy directing his actors, or attempting to anyway.

"Well William, what have you come up with this time?"

"A prince discovers that his uncle has murdered his father, he sets out to avenge his father by exposing his uncle's villainy."

"Does this play have a name?" Juliet inquired.

"My mind has conjured up a name for my hero; I believe I call him Hamlet, so this story is the Tragedy of Hamlet."

"So I see," she gave the eccentric playwright a smile.

"You do like your tragedies, as much as your comedies, is it actually finished yet?" Antonio asked, walking in from running errands.

"Thou art a villain, you little imp, and yes, I have finished it!" William said adamantly.

Juliet, still in her Odin disguise laughed a little. "I'll be going now."

"As penance for your rudeness you will assist me with tonight's rehearsal, yes? I'll see you later," William said with a smile.

Juliet headed up to the quarters where the Capulet retainers lived, among them Conrad, the former captain of the guards of the Capulet house.

"Odin!" Conrad called gruffly. "Again you've left this house without permission!"

"I didn't get into trouble," Juliet scowled, using her Odin voice. "I just went out to see what was going on. I'm going upstairs."

"Hey Odin, wait!" Antonio called. Antonio was her friend for many years and he didn't know she was a girl. Juliet didn't have time to speak to him at the moment.

She turned and left to find Cordelia.

"I'm surprised you've kept yourself out of trouble today," Cordelia said as she prepared to help Juliet out of her boyish clothes so she could get her a new change of clothes.

"With the death of Lord Montague being talked about, the guards called off the search for the Capulet girl until further notice."

Juliet thought she saw Cordelia breathe a sigh of relief.

"At least you haven't gotten yourself into trouble."

Juliet had to wonder what the sigh was about, but put it out of her mind.

Cordelia was secretly relieved that the Capulet girl hunts were being called off, maybe now Juliet could live and walk the streets of Neo Verona as a girl. But even so, they'd have to be careful to keep her safe.

Juliet changed into clean attire and put on her boy's wig. She headed out the door into the theatre dressing room. She had to wonder if anything would ever make sense about her life and if she would have to keep hiding who she was for the rest of her life.

* * *

Romeo was still deep in thought. He'd heard the rumors that had been spread about him; something about his insatiable desire for women and that he used them until he was bored. It was absurd of course; he had no interest in women, at least, not the wealthy ones who came to court.

If there were any such man in court, it would be Mercutiio, whether it was true or not, he couldn't say for sure either, because rumors swirled around both young men, so names were often given out of misinformation more than anything.

The rose ball was going to take place that night. How dull it would be! He would have to dance with ladies he had no interest in and entertain guests he didn't care about.

Benvolio walked in to see his friend staring absent mindedly into the mirror.

Romeo was thinking about all the noble ladies who would fawn over him and try desperately to win his affection. It was revolting! He almost wished for an excuse not to attend the Rose Ball, but there was no way he would be able to get out of it.

"Best make haste, the lovely Hermione is waiting for you," Benvolio called to him.

"Oh," Romeo sighed, he'd almost forgotten about Hermione Borromeo.

"Heavy is the head that wears the crown." He noted Romeo's countenance. "Oh dear, is there a problem with Hermione? She's so beautiful."

"She is, it's not that," Romeo kept staring at the mirror.

"Well that certainly had no hint of ambiguity."

"Hermione is obviously a very charming girl but, it's just—"

"It isn't love," Benvolio finished. His friend wasn't the best when it came to his skills in politics, and he had inherited many of his father's ways of doing things, but he was a hopeless romantic at heart.

"Benvolio, what do you think love is?" Romeo asked curiously.

"Now you ask me? It's finding the one you wish to die with, a passionate _connection_ meant to last a lifetime."

"A fascinating way of looking at it, so have you ever been in love?" Romeo inquired. He'd never seen Benvolio with anyone before.

"Perhaps," Benvolio said mischievously.

"That's not an answer!" Romeo looked exasperated.

Romeo made his way out into the grand hall and into the ballroom. This was going to be a long night.

"No! Stop! Stop!" William protested, exasperated. "Just awful, you two are supposed to be a grief stricken mother and son at his fiancé's funeral!"

"Is it all right if we go now?" Juliet asked, she'd been standing in the same spot for an hour and her feet were killing her.

"You're not supposed to say anything!" William snapped.

Juliet gave a sigh and tried to relieve the pain in her feet by stamping them. It didn't help much.

"Maybe Odin should try playing opposite me!" Emelia said.

William scoffed at this notion.

"Odin!" Emelia called.

"Oh, no, I'm really not interested," Juliet protested. She had to act enough already.

"Won't you at least try? Please? You get to pretend to be grief-stricken over the woman you were madly in love with."

"Huh, I'm not so sure," Juliet told her.

"Hmm, fine then. I'm done for today!" she told William, who was shocked and surprised.

"Don't' you dare! We have less than a week before the show is supposed to open!" William protested.

"Then why don't _you_ go finish writing the play!" Emelia shot back.

Juliet got out of the costume she'd been wearing and began gathering up props.

"William?" she asked.

"Hmm?" William looked up from staring at his script.

"Falling madly in love, what does it feel like?"

"Where is this coming from?" he queried.

"Uh, I was just wondering, that's all," Juliet managed to cover up her surprise.

"Hmm, let me think…Falling in love…is finding something worth risking your life for. And that's the best you get on short notice."

Juliet headed back to the cast dressing room.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Odin apologized. "What's this?"

"So which of these dresses flatters me most?" Emelia asked.

"Huh?"

"I am off to the ball, where I plan on meeting my true love!" Emelia said. "And you're going to help me get ready."

"The Rose Ball, you mean at the castle?" Odin asked.

"Oh yes, invitations are strictly extended only to members of the royal families, but one of my patrons is an older noble gentleman. He says since it's a masquerade ball, I can simply accompany him incognito."

"Oh," Odin said, that made sense.

"Hurry up Odin; we have to get you into a dress as well!" Emelia said cheerfully.

"We have to what?!" Juliet asked as though a ghost had appeared in front of her, she still managed to keep her vocal pitch from sounding more feminine. This was going to be awkward.

"If I show up with a boy my true love might think that I'm unavailable."

"Then why don't you attend without and entourage?" Juliet desperately suggested. They'd always told her she wasn't allowed to wear dresses and act like a girl.

"I can't, I'll be lonely by myself," Emelia said. "Don't worry, you have such delicate features you'll look lovely in a dress!"

Emelia tugged her toward the dressing room.

"I'll do it!" Juliet gave in. "Just let me get dressed."

"Wonderful!"

Juliet shut the door behind her and changed into one of Emelia's dresses.

"Are you ready?" Emelia asked.

"Yes," Juliet replied, still uncomfortable.

"Let's see," Emelia said, she gasped. "I don't believe it!"

Odin made quite a lovely girl.

"Please don't stare at me like that!" Odin said nervously. "I feel embarrassed enough."

"You're almost as lovely as I am!" Emelia moved toward her friend. "Just take a look in the mirror. You're lovely."

Juliet hadn't ever been flattered like that before. Even though Emelia didn't know about her true gender, it was still embarrassing.

"You seem to be more than a bit smitten with your own results. I worry about you, Odin."

"It's not that, I just—"

"Either way, my patron will be here any moment. I think I'm going to need a hat! Oh God!" she exclaimed running out in a rush. Juliet watched her leave.

_Why have I had to dress as a boy all this time? If only for tonight, let me be a girl. Just for a little while._

What would it hurt, Emelia would be with her, and no one would notice.

Juliet prepared herself by borrowing one of Emelia's rings and some lipstick. She put on a mask over her eyes and examined herself in the mirror. She did look nice, she tried not to feel flattered.

"Are you ready for the ball my sweetness?" a bubbly, cheerful voice asked as the nobleman, rather plump and dignified, burst into the room.

"Eh?" Juliet started.

"You are looking simply scrumptious, come quickly we must make haste!" he shouted, laughing cheerfully as he dragged her out of the room.

"Wasn't I worth the wait?" Emelia asked, poking her head out. She realized her patron was gone, and so was Odin! "Oh no! Wait! Come back!"

Emelia let out a scream.

"There's something different about you tonight, I can tell!" the nobleman said.

"You can tell?" Juliet looked nerverous.

"I've been practicing that new dance you showed me. I can't wait!"

"Odin! Supper!" Antonio called. "Have you seen Odin?"

"Does it look like I give a damn?!" Emelia shrieked, tearing the feathers out of the hat she was wearing, angry and disappointed that she'd been left behind.

The carriage stopped and they disembarked.

"Well, shall we?" he asked, leading her in. They made their way inside. Juliet was in awe of the beauty of the castle.

They came to a large ball room with two large staircases; Juliet looked up at a man who was standing at the top of them.

Why could she remember standing at the top of those stairs? Juliet could see it in her mind.

"I…I've been here before…"

Romeo turned around to scowl at the crowd, he was in no mood to be there. Juliet flinched as her eyes widened, he had the face of the man who had murdered her father.

She dropped the rose and mask and fled the room, she needed to breathe, the memories were overwhelming. She knelt by the fountain to catch her breath.

She spotted a lovely white flower and scooped it up out of the water, inhaling its frangrance and enjoying the scent.

"Are you all right?" a voice asked behind her. She turned her gaze. Her eyes widened, there before her was a handsome young man with dark hair and green eyes, she knew his face, because he resembled another, a man who terrified her.

Still, Juliet was struck by him and drawn to him, as if fate had placed her before him somehow.

He was Prince Romeo Candore DiMontague and he was staring at her stunned. Did he recognize her somehow? They had never seen each other before, had they?

Romeo had left the ballroom, seeking solitude away from the disgusting sycophants who wanted his favor. He spotted the lovely myriad by the fountain and curiosity had drawn him to her.

Their eyes met, and they both knew that they would never be the same.

**Authors Note: **_Yes, I do have the manga, but I prefer the anime more because it's much better. _


End file.
